


Starstruck

by strawberriesapples



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Egon's a tall and thin New Yorker, Gen, He's quite the genius too, and an Aquarius, headcanons galore, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: A little story about a girl meeting her idol...





	Starstruck

He was in a building to get a patent for one of the Ghostbusters’ piece of equipment and got in the elevator to go down to the lobby. There was a young girl inside the elevator. She was a short, freckly redhead, dressed in modest clothes.  
"Good afternoon."  
"Oh, my God!"  
He just looked at the girl. She had caramel-colored eyes; they were wide-eyed.  
"Oh my God, it's you!!!"  
The girl looked at him in astonishment.  
"It's you! I can’t believe it!"  
"Um... you must be mistaking me for someone else, miss..."  
"No... I know exactly who you are, Dr. Spengler..."  
"Oh. So you do."  
She was not confusing him with anyone. She was really talking about him. Hmm. How strange.  
"I... can I... touch you?"  
Huh? This was getting even stranger.  
"Uh..."  
He reached out and the girl put a hand on his arm. She moaned.  
He quickly pulled his arm back and put his hands in his pockets.  
In the meantime, she was taking something out of her bag. He got alarmed.  
"Could you... please... sign it for me?"  
It was a book. "Tobin’s Spirit Guide". Foreword by him.  
"Oh, 'Tobin’s' new edition."  
"Seventeenth edition… Please."  
"Um... of course."  
He took a pen from his shirt pocket.  
"To..." He looked at her, as if asking her name.  
"Jane."  
"To... Jane... Cordial greetings from... Dr. Egon Spengler." Here you go."  
He handed her the book and she just stared at him, her jaw dropped.  
"Ohhh... thank you so much! I'm a big fan of yours, Dr. Spengler!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes... I’ve read all your published articles, treatises, theses ..."  
"Wow!"  
"Your name is Egon Spengler, you do not have a middle name because you think your parents already thought your name was quite different; you were born in New York City on January 24, 1946; you’re 6’3’’ tall and you weigh 180 lbs…"  
Okay, the situation was now extremely strange. The girl knew his personal file by heart! And accurately!  
"You graduated high school at age 14, got your first college degree at 16... you have three doctorates, one of them is from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, in Physics..."  
He stared at her in amazement. The girl really seemed to know everything about his life!  
"You’re the brain of the Ghostbusters, a title given to you by Peter Venkman, who called you "a walking brain"; Ray Stantz considers you his teacher and best friend; Janine Melnitz, your secretary, said that you’re the most brilliant man she knows..."  
He wondered where the girl might have gotten so much information about him...  
"You like sweets, especially Hostess’ Twinkie; you like classical music, but you also like classic and progressive rock and blues, influenced by Peter Venkman and Ray Stantz, respectively; you hate television, but you think it’s a fantastic marketing tool... "  
And it was all true! Where the hell did she get all that?  
"And you were responsible for the banishment of Gozer two years ago, when you suggested to your friends to cross the streams!"  
"Ok... I'm really, really surprised... and kind of scared."  
"Oh, Dr. Spengler, I'm sorry... I admire you too much, I could not help but research about you. Forgive me if I call you "you", but you're basically part of my life and ..."  
"But I am 'you', being called 'sir' by a young girl would make me feel 78 years old..."  
She giggled.  
"And... did you say I'm part of your life?"  
"Yes, er... you made me like physics; it's my best subject at school..."  
The elevator bell rang. They were downstairs.  
"Uh... that's great, keep it up."  
Egon walked slowly out of the elevator. That situation was very, very weird.  
"Uh... Dr. Spengler!"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I ask you one last thing?"  
"Um... of course."  
"I... wanted... uh..."  
The girl looked shy.  
"You can say it."  
"Um... a... a... hug."  
It was a simple request, but he was not used to hugging his own, let alone a stranger. But he made an effort.  
"All right..."  
He opened his arms and felt himself grabbed by the girl. He put his arms around her for a few seconds and patted her back.  
He let her go, and soon after she rolled her eyes and passed out.  
"Oh, no!"  
He and the doorman put her on the couch in the hall.  
"Sir, do you happen to have ammonia here?"  
"Uh... I think so!  
"Please, soak this handkerchief," he took a handkerchief out of his pocket "and bring it back as quickly as possible."  
"Right!"  
The doorman came back with the handkerchief and Egon took it to under his fan's nose. She woke up slowly.  
"Oh, good."  
She saw him and squealed. He pulled away a little.  
"It was not a dream!"  
"No."  
"I really saw you in the elevator!"  
"Yes..."  
"Oh, my God!"  
"Calm down. Is there anyone who can come and get you?"  
"No, I’m meeting some friends over at the coffee house two blocks from here and..."  
"The one on the corner?"  
"Yes."  
"Um, can you stand up?"  
"Yes..."  
She would not stop staring at him. It was starting to get embarrassing.  
"Sir," he addressed the doorman, "Call a cab to take this young woman to the coffee house two blocks from here ..."  
"Ohhh... Dr. Spengler, there’s no need..."  
"I insist."  
He helped her up and walked with her to the front door of the building. The cab arrived soon. He gave her a twenty-dollar bill.  
"Pay the fare and buy some nice, strong coffee for you."  
She looked scared at the money.  
"Ah, but Dr. Spengler, I cannot accept it!"  
"Why not? It's the least I can do for... such a dedicated fan..."  
She smiled. He smiled too.  
"It was a great pleasure to meet you. You are even more admirable than I thought..."  
"The pleasure was mine. I didn’t even know I had fans!"  
She smiled shyly again.  
He told the taxi driver to drop her off at the cafe and waved at the girl.  
It had been a very strange hour indeed.


End file.
